Aunque no lo sepas, quiero ser tu luz
by morebones
Summary: Las acciones son lo que determinan que quieres a una persona, no las palabras. Brennan intenta comprenderlo. Reflexiones en 2ª persona.


**_A veces mientras uno intenta escribir una cosa determinada, la mente se pierde por otros lugares distintos y nuevas ideas, que no has pretendido empiezan a meterse en tu cabeza... Parece que tuviesen vida propia, y no puedes hacer otra cosa más que escribirlas, para ver si así te dejan continuar._**

**_Eso ha pasado. Intentando continuar "Dos palabras"(que prometo que no he olvidado y actualizaré en un par de días) mis manos empezaron a teclear esta pequeña historia. Es una historia en 2ª persona, dirigida a Brennan. Lo más curioso? Yo en mi vida he escrito en 2ª persona!! Lo que os decía: ideas que tienen vida propia!! Cosas que pasan. _**

**_Decidme si os gusta (si no lo hacéis no tomaré represalias!! )_**

**_Disclaimer: Creo que no he puesto nombres, así que no me haría falta disclaimer!! Muahahaha!!! XD_**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**AUNQUE NO LO SEPAS, QUIERO SER TU LUZ**

.

Los días pasan rápido cuando tu vida está totalmente ocupada. Por el trabajo. Eso eres tú. Tu trabajo.

Cada día es nuevo, pero aún así es igual que el anterior. La misma rutina. Los mismos retos. Siempre con algo distinto, pero el proceso es el mismo. La misma gente, o al menos los mismos puestos, la gente cambia. No se queda, por eso no te aprendes sus nombres ni te fijas en ellos. Sólo atiendes a lo que puede serte útil en tu trabajo.

El aspecto de las mañanas es indiferente porque lo único que te preocupa es llegar a la oficina o al laboratorio cuanto antes para trabajar y olvidar el mundo. Olvidar que las emociones son más complicadas que el esqueleto humano. Más intangibles que las marcas dejadas en los huesos por armas diversas. Más incomprensibles que la causa de la muerte de un pobre cuerpo de más de quinientos años que lleva demasiado tiempo esperando que alguien lo saque del anonimato.

Por eso es indiferente que sea un día soleado de primavera en que las flores cubren de colores la ciudad, porque, simplemente, no las ves.

O que sea un triste día gris de invierno, frío y lluvioso, porque la única diferencia está en la necesidad de un paraguas.

O que se trate de un caluroso día de verano en que la sombra no ofrece un respiro, porque en el laboratorio la temperatura debe ser constante y no se notará el bochorno.

Tampoco apreciarás las sutiles variaciones de colores del otoño, ni los árboles perdiendo su frondosidad un año más, porque es sólo una imagen de fondo.

Y así, las estaciones pasan. Lo ves, pero no lo vives.

El tiempo pasa, pero tú, permaneces.

Las mañanas se funden con las tardes en un suspiro y no dejan posibilidad de pensar. La mente simplemente se evade en un continuo estado de análisis. La concentración es fácil. Sólo hay que atender a los huesos. Los huesos son fáciles. El cansancio no llega hasta mucho después de haberse acabado el horario laboral. Y entonces, la noche.

Las noches son todas iguales. Oscuras. En el peor sentido de la palabra. La oscuridad hace que salgan los peores monstruos de debajo de la cama. Los recuerdos de una infancia absurdamente feli,z arrancada con dolor en la adolescencia.

Miedo. Al abandono. A los sentimientos. Al amor. A la esperanza. Miedo a no saber querer. Miedo a querer demasiado. Miedo a sufrir.

Esas son las noches en que no sabes quién eres. Querrías poder ser la adulta en que se habría convertido aquella niña si sus padres no se hubieran marchado porque sería una mujer sin miedo a que cualquiera a quien tome cariño la abandone. O la adulta en que se habría convertido la adolescente que adoraba a su hermano hasta que se fue, porque el abandono de sus padres los habría unido y sería una mujer que sabría lo que es una familia. O la adulta que hubiese resultado de una familia de acogida estable cariñosa y comprensiva, que no tendría miedo de no ser suficiente para que alguien la quiera. Pero eres el resultado de múltiples decepciones, y el miedo es normal. Lo bueno es que todo eso te ha hecho fuerte. Fuerte para poder enfrentarte a cualquier situación, para solucionarla y seguir adelante. Fuerte para que no te duelan las heridas que se abren mientras caminas. Fuerte para sobrevivir.

A veces esos monstruos que aparecen por la noche son sin embargo amables. Te arropan y se convierten en un poco de luz.

Son recuerdos que duelen porque no son más que imágenes borrosas que ya han sido realidad y no volverán, que puede que incluso se diluyan con el tiempo y sea como si nunca hubieran existido. Pero mientras existen te iluminan un poquito, y recobras un poquito de esperanza. Te permiten ver que a tu alrededor hay gente que permanece. Gente que a pesar de estar en las sombras, se acercan a ti a ciegas, sin importarles tropezar por el camino, o caerse, sólo para llegar a tu lado. El miedo se disuelve en la claridad de la mañana. Y llega la comprensión.

Él está siempre ahí. Él no camina en las sombras. Él es esa luz. Es quien te ayuda a comprender a los monstruos, a vivir con ellos. Quien te abre los ojos a las cosas que no ves porque estás demasiado ocupada intentando esconder los monstruos debajo de la cama, tanto que no te fijas en que a la gente de las sombras no le importan tus monstruos, no se moverán de ahí.

Tú haces lo mismo con los suyos. Sus fieros monstruos. Aunque puede que tú creas que no eres tan importante para él como él lo es para ti, aunque creas que puede que tú no seas su luz, en realidad lo eres. Porque a pesar de no saberlo caminas siempre a su lado en su oscuridad para coger su mano. Y le das tiempo. Porque sabes que él no se irá. Sabes que necesita lidiar con sus monstruos. Que él necesita también aprender a ver en la oscuridad.

Cuando se trata de él es cuando lo entiendes.

En realidad no hay sombras, sino que uno crea sus propias sombras. Debemos dejar que quienes quieren ayudarnos nos aporten luz. Entiendes que los monstruos no son importantes, que no existen más que para uno mismo. Para él, para ti. Pero nunca podrán materializarse mientras caminéis el uno con el otro a su lado, agarrándote él a su mano, agarrándote tú a la suya. Ayudando el uno al paso del otro. Las manos juntas. Porque si cae uno, el otro lo sujetará hasta más allá de la agonía. Porque si uno se eleva, será el primer paso para liberarse los dos.

Puede que no sepas que es lo que os une, pero si que sabes que estáis unidos para siempre. Porque aunque para siempre sea un concepto imposible, con él sientes que es natural.

Habrá siempre luz de luna llena en la noche, mientras caminéis juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
